


Nico di Angelo One Shots

by MisfitGhost



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nico needs a hug, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitGhost/pseuds/MisfitGhost
Summary: - Mehr Tags werden hinzugefügt in Laufe der Story -Ein paar One-Shots über Nico di Angelo.Von Fluff bis zum traurigen hier ist bestimmt für jeden was dabei ^^.PS.Wenn ihr Ideen oder wünsche für One Shorts habt dann schreibt sie einfach in die Kommentare und ich werde versuchen sie umzusetzen ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Triggerwarnung !

Der Krieg war vorbei und er war glücklich. Er hatte sein Versprechen eingehalten und war im Camp Half-Blood geblieben. Er hatte Freunde und eine Person die er vertrauten, na ja mindestens etwas. Er nahm an Camp Aktivitäten teil und versteckte sich nicht immer nur in seiner Hütte oder in Schatten. Seit Jahren war er wieder einmal glücklich. 

Doch diese Zeit blieb nicht lang. Die Camper fingen an ihn wieder wie einen Fremden zu behandeln, wie einen Ausgestoßenen und Stück für Stück kamen seine Depressionen zurück. Stück für Stück zerfiel seine neu gewonnene Freunde. 

" Death Boy habe ich dir nicht schon tausende Male gesagt das du nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen kannst" meinte Will als er die Hades Hütte betrat und den schwarz Haarigen noch immer in seinem Bett unter seiner Bettdecke lag.  
"Nico ?" fragte der Blonde als er keine Antwort bekam. 

"Hau ab Solace !" murmelte Nico und vergrub sich weiter in seine Kissen.

"Nico jetzt komm schon. Es ist ein schöner Tag, die Sonne scheint... Und jetzt stehe auf." entgegnete der Sohn des Apollo als er dem Jüngeren seine Decke weg zog. 

"Ich habe gesagt du sollst abhauen Solace !" schrie der schwarz haarige und warf Will einen wütenden Blick zu. 

Das Lächeln das die Lippen des älteren zierte verschwand. 

Nico war unnatürlich blass und hatte dunkle, hervorstehende Augenringe unter seinen braunen Augen....allgemein sah er wieder aus wie der Nico den Will so sehr versucht hatte zu bessern. In der Zeit die jetzt nach dem Krieg vergangen war hatten er und der Sohn des Hades es so gar irgendwie hin bekommen. Doch jetzt. Es war als ob ihre ganze "Arbeit" umsonst war. 

"Nico..." versuchte es der Blonde erneut. 

"Hau ab !!" 

\---

In den nächsten Stunden versuchte es  Will nicht erneut Nico irgendwie an zu sprechen, auch wenn er wusste das der Jüngere noch immer in seiner Kabine sein müsste. 

Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund. Natürlich hatte der Sohn des Hades in seiner Erholungszeit ab und an Rückfälle in seine alte Persönlichkeit gehabt die ihn dazu brachte sich wieder von allem und jedem ab zu Schatten, aber niemals hatte er Will dabei so angeschriehen. 

Auch war es eine unausgesprochene Tatsache das Will wusste das Nico an Depressionen litt. Jeder wusste das und ja, der Heiler hatte auch ein paar Verletzung und Narben gesehen bei denen man deutlich sehen konnte das sie selbst verschuldet waren, aber daraus abgesprochen hatte er den Kleineren darauf nie, wohl wissend das Nico ihn dann wieder weg stoßen würde.

\---

Will schaute sid nervös im Essens Pavillon um. Er hatte Nico nach heute Morgen nicht mehr gesehen. Auch jetzt beim Abendbrot schien er nicht anweisend zu sein, auf jeden Fall saß er nicht mit bei Percy und Jason oder alleine am Hades Tisch. Chiron hatte den dreien erlaubt an einem Tisch zu sitzen da sie so wie so nicht jeder ihren eigenen brauchten. 

Der Blonde erhob sich von seinem Platz und gab Apollo den Rest seines Essens als Opfergabe, bevor er sich ein Sandwitch nahm und in Richtung Hades Hütte verschwand. 

Der Blonde wusste das Nico seine Tür IMMER abschloss und das man sie nur mit einem Stück stygischen Eisens öffnen konnte. 

Vorsichtig griff er sich an den Hals und löste das schwarze Lederband. Nico hatte ihm einen Anhänger aus genau diesem Metall geschenkt damit er in die Hütte kommen konnte, etwas das der schwarz Haarige in ein paar Minuten oder besser Sekunden bereuen würde. 

"Nico ich weis heute Morgen ist einiges zwischen uns schi-" Will unterbrach sich selber und das Sandwitch fiel zu Boden. 

Nico saß gegen sein Bett belehnt, die Augen halb geschlossen und eine silberne Rasierklinge in seiner rechten Hand. 

"Nico wieso...?" 

Der Blonde sprintete zum Jüngeren und griff nach einem schwarzen T-Shirt das auf dem Boden lag und drückte es fest gegen die blutenden Schnitte auf seinem Linken Arm. 

"Wieso ? Nico, wieso ?" fragte Will als er den Sohn des Hades an den Schultern packte. 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte er in die dunklen braunen und traurigen Augen bevor sie sie ganz schlossen und der schwarz haarige nach vorne in die Arme des Heilers fiel.

\----- 

Piep piep piep....

Dieser nervende Ton war das einzige was der Sohn des Hades war nahm als er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Seine Arme fühlten sich an als wären sie aus Blei.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen.  
Weiß....  
Die Krankenstation....

Wieso zum Tartarus war er in der Krankenstation ?  
Will...

Will hatte ihn gefunden, nach dem...

Der Sohn des Hades schloss erneut seine Augen und atmete tief durch. 

Will wusste davon. Will würde ihn hassen und nie wieder mit ihm reden. 

"Nico ?" unterbrach eine sanfte und ihm wohl bekannte Stimme seine Gedanken. Will Solace. 

"Ich weis das du nicht mehr schläfst Death boy also höre auf so zu tun." sagte der Sohn des Apollo streng, aber dennoch ruhig. 

Erneut öffnete der schwarz haarige seine Auge. Braun traf Blau. 

"Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen, aber ich will wissen warum. Warum hast du das getan ?" fragte Will als er Nicos Arm nahm und vorsichtig begann den Verband abzunehmen. 

"Will...ich..." Nico schüttelte seinen Kopf und starte auf den Boden. Wie sollte er das Will den erklären ? 

"Death boy bitte. Ich kann dir mur helfen wenn ich weiß was los ist. Wir waren doch so weit gekommen und jetzt ? Du siehst schon wieder so aus als hättest du seit Tagen nicht geschlafen und gegessen." meinte der Blonde als er den neuen Verband fixierte. 

"Es tut mir leid, Will." flüsterte der Sohn des Hades mit immer noch gesenktem Kopf. 

Für ein paar Sekunden sah Will den Jüngeren einfach nur schweigend an bevor er ihn ohne Vorwarnung in eine Umarmung zog. Der schwarz haarige brauchte ein paar Sekunden bevor er sich entspannte. 

"Egal was es ist Nico. Ich bin immer für dich da."


	2. Os-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Univers ! No Demigods !

(1)"...And I find it Kind of funny, I find it Kind of sad that the dreams in witch I'm dying are the best I ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take..." 

Der Regen fiel hart zu Boden als er ihn zum ersten mal sah. Schwarze Lederjacke, schwarzer Hoodie, Schwarze zerissene Jeans und abgenutzte schwarz-graue Boots. Eine alte schwarze Gitarre ruhte auf seinen Knie und die geöffnete Tasche lag vor ihm.   
Der Junge hatte seine Augen geschlossen als seine Hände über die Seiten flogen und die Worte durch die fast leere Straße halten. 

"When people run in circels it's a very, very mad world. Mad world. Children waiting for the day they feel god..."

Es war so als ob der Junge in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt war. Seine blassen und dünnen Hände waren mit Fingelosen Handschuhen bedeckt und um deinen Hals hing eine silberne Kette mit einem Totenkopfring. 

Will wusste das er weiter gehen sollte, aber diese Junge hatte so eine mysteriöse anziehende Art an sich das er stehen bleiben musste. 

Der Regen fing an dem Blonden die Sicht auf den anderen zu versperren. 

"Happy birthday, happy birthday. And I feel the way that ever child should sit and listen, sit and listen..." 

Selbst als er am abend zuhause in seinem Bett lag ging ihm dir Stimme und das Bild dieses Jungen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es war non sinns das wusste der Blonde. Er kannte den anderen noch nicht einmal. Wusste seinen Namen nicht und hatte ihn heute das erste mal gesehen, aber dennoch konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen diese mysteriöse Person zu vergessen. 

\--

Am nächsten Tag ging er erneut diesen Weg nach Hause. Er musste diesen Jungen einfach wider sehen. 

(2)"I'v been waiting a way to long. I'v been playing the some old Songs. Who am I. I'm so shy..."

Die Art wie die Haut des Jungen unter der Sonne fast zu glühen schien und wie seine pechschwarzen Haare das Licht absorbieren machte Will verrückt. Zum ersten mal konnte er einen richtigen Blick auf den anderen werfen. In den Momenten wo er ab und an einmal auf schaute konnte Will eindeutig erkennen das der dunkel braune, fast schwarze, Augen hatte. Sein eines Ohr war bis oben hin mit Piercings versehen, genauso wie die Linke Seite seiner Lippe. Die schwarze Lederjacke lag neben ihm. 

"...Who am I. I'm so shy. And just I can't Seem to comply to the words that you say. Baby I'm not okay. I'm not okay."

Will beobachtet wie der schwarz haarige Junge auf stand und zu seiner Gitarrentasche ging. 

Wenn er sich dem anderen heute nähern wollte war dies wohl seine letzte Chance. 

Gerade als der mysteriöse Sänger und Gitarrist die Tasche schließen wollte ließ ließ Will ein paar Dollar auf den schwarzen Stoff fallen.   
Die Person vor ihn blickte auf und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Will lächelte ihn nur an und ging. 

\--- 

So ging es die nächsten 2 Wochen. Jeden Tag ging Will am Nachmittag zu dem Platz an dem der andere spielte. Jeder Tag kurz bevor er weg ging rannte Will zu ihm und warf dem kleineren ein paar Dollar in seine Tasche, er hatte sogar mitbekommen wie der andere ein paar mal gelächelt hatte, doch miteinander geredet hatten sie noch nie...bis heute. 

Es war Freitag und Will war mehr als glücklich das es nun endlich Wochenende war. Langsam ging er zu seinem eigens ernannten Stammplatz und setzte sich. 

Er liebte die Art wie der schwarz haarige die Gitarre spielte und sang als ob es das einfachste und natürlichste der Welt wäre, wie er in jedes Wort seine eigenen Emotionen zu legen schien. 

(3)"...let me go and I will run. I will not be silence all the time. Spend till late..."

Will lächelte als er auf stand und auf den anderen zu ging. Der schwarz haarige kniete vor seiner Tasche als Will das Geld fallen ließ, für gewöhnlich wäre er jetzt einfach gegangen.

"Was ist da passiert ?" Fragte der Blonde als sein Blick auf die Hand des Straßenmusikers fiel.   
Um seine Handfläche war ein dunkelblaues Stückstoff gebunden.

Der kleinere folgte dem Blick von seinem Gegenüber. 

"Machen Leute mögen es nicht wenn man vor ihren Geschäften spielt." gab er als kurze Antwort und zog die Tasche mit seiner Gitarre zu. 

"Ehm...soll ich dir...ehm soll ich dir das vielleicht richtig verbinden und nicht nur mit so einem Stück Stoff." meinte Will und sah auf den anderen hinab. 

"Nein danke." entgegnete der der schwarz haarige, nahm seine Sachen und ging davon. 

\--

Als der Blonde am nächsten Tag an seinem Platz an kamm war von dem jungen Straßenkünstler keine Spur. 

"Steht dein Angebot von gestern noch ?" fragte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihm. 

Will drehte sich um. Dort stand er. Seine Gitarrentasche über seiner Schulter und die Kapuze auf dem Kopf. 

-

"Also was hat dich dazu gebracht deine Meinung zu ändern ?" fragte Will als er sein kleines Notfall Erste Hilfe Set aus der Tasche holte. 

"Ich kann so nicht mehr spielen." flüsterte er und sah auf den Boden. 

Der Blonde schenkte dem Kleineren ein sympathisches Lächeln, als er das Stück Stoff weg nahm und es durch einen weißen, sauberen Verband ersetzte.

"Du solltest die nächsten paar Tage deine Hand besser nicht über anstrengen." 

\--- 

In den nächsten paar Tage verbrachten die beiden Jungs so gut wie jede freue Stunde miteinander. Da der schwarz haarige nicht spielen konnte und Will den Jungen so oder so besser kennen lernen, auch wenn er bis jetzt noch nicht einmal seinen Namen gelernt hatte.   
"Nenne mich einfach Ghost King, das tun die .meisten hier." Hatte er vor ein paar Tagen gesagt.   
Und auch wenn keiner der beiden es jemals aussprach wussten beide das zwischen ihnen eine Beziehung bestand die vielleicht ein bisschen mehr als Freundschaft war.

\------

Will schaute auf dem Platz an dem sonst der andere Junge jeden Tag gesessen hatte. Er war leer. Sonst war er auch immer zu dieser Zeit da gewessen. Der Blonde versuchte seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Vielleicht hatte er ja keine Lust durch den Regen oder er war krank. Gerade als sich Will umdrehen und gehen wollte hörte er eine Stimme. 

"Eine Tragödie nicht war ?" 

Hinter ihm stand ein Junge mit ebenfalls blonden Haaren, nur kürzer als seine eigenen.   
Will warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. 

"Sie haben ihn gefunden. Seine Pulsadern waren aufgeschnitten, eine Flasche Wodka und eine Tablettendose neben ihm, beide waren leer." 

Will merkte wie sich seine Augen groß worden.

"Danke, aber du kannst es behalten. Ich brauche es nicht mehr. Und danke das du mir als einziger hier eine Chance gegeben hast." hatte der Junge gestern gesagt als Will ihm etwas Geld geben wollte da der Ghost King so eine Art privat Konzert gegeben hatte. Er wollte Wills Geld nicht, weil er wusste das er den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben würde und sein danke musste wohl sein Abschied an den Blonden gewesen sein.

"Ich kannte ihn von früher. Wir gingen auf die selbe Schule, bis er plötzlich nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist...sein Name war Nico.... Nico di Angelo." 

Nico di Angelo. Der Name des Jungen den er nie vergessen würde...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey meine Demigods ^^.  
> Ich hoffe der OS hat euch gefallen. 
> 
> Songs: 1.Mad World von Gary Jules   
> 2.Song with out a Name von Johnnie Guilbert  
> 3.Shattered von Traiding Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey meine cuten Demigods c:  
> Ich hoffe euch hat mein 1. OS gefallen und vielleicht lasst ihr mir ja einen Vote oder Kommi da ^-^ 
> 
> Ihr könnt mich auch auf Wattpad unter Shadowprince_  
> Und auf Fanfiktion.de unter -Darkprince- finden, jedoch bin ich auf Wattpad am meisten aktiv und habe dort auch mehr Storys als hier online, also schaut doch mal vorbei c:


End file.
